


Pirmal nature

by Forest_Gnome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Gnome/pseuds/Forest_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Werewolf- Donna and her family are in danger and head to Starling City for help from the Star pack.<br/>Sorry for summery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one –the Fire

**_Primal nature_ **

**_Chapter one –the Fire_ **

**Lamb Valley**

Donna Smoak was woken by being shaken she opened her eyes and sees that it’s her daughter Felicity standing over her “mom we need to get out the house is on fire.” Felicity express panicky.

Donna jumps out of bed and looks around “where is your brother?”

Felicity pulls her to the doorway “he is already getting the duffel bags and waiting for us by the front door.”

They ran the front door and see that Roy is there holding three duffel bags once he spots them they run of the house.  From the streets they see their little cottage going up in flames; Felicity then notices that there is something the spray painted on their front lawn.

“mom wants as that on our front lawn.” Felicity questions her mother.

Donna looks and sees that the word ‘Bloodvenom’ was spray painted on the grass.

This word shook Donna up “Felicity, Roy we need to get out of here I have an old friend living in starling city where the Green Arrow Pack lives. That can help us, Sebastian Blood cannot continue doing this, it is time that something is done about him.”

So Donna round up her children and headed to starling city. 


	2. Chapter two- Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want update from this story and my other ones you need to click on subscribe and not bookmark. Subscribe is like Follow on FF.N  
> Change the pack names.

**_Chapter two- Starling City Monday_ **

Donna, Felicity and Roy had walked all night they reached starling city when the sun began to rise over the high-rise building.  But they did not have time to enjoy the sun they had to getting moves on to make sure to reach Donnas’ old friend before he had to work.  So Donna started to walk into the city with Felicity and Roy following her.

Donna and her family are walked the streets of starling city with the sun getting higher in this guide Donna quickened her pace to reach her friend’s house soon.  They walked up to an apartment building Donna looks down at piece of paper that she pulled out of her wallet making sure that the address was right.  They then walked into the building took the elevator to the right floor and knocked on a brown door.

A man with very short hair and in a suit opened the door “Donna what are you doing here?” the man asked.

Feeling a little uncomfortable in front of him Donna looked at the floor as she spoke “Quentin our house burned down while we were still in it. Sebastian found us I did not have anywhere else to go; I was hoping that maybe you can talk to the alpha of the Green Arrow Pack for us.”

Quentin opened the door fully and motion for them to come in.  He led them to his living room and motion for them to sit down, Donna and Felicity sat down but not Roy “OK, tell me the whole story, I thought you were in witness protection.  I clearly remember filling out everything for you and putting you in the witness protection program myself.”

“It’s not her fault.” Roy speaks up “it’s my, well at less it’s my father’s fault.”

Turning to face the boy Quentin asks “and how is this your fault son?”

Roy standing his ground began to explain “my dad is part of Sebastian Blood’s pack; he came looking for me when my mom passed away but by then Donna had already taken me and due to her knowing my mother.  So I’ve been hiding with them for about three years now somehow my father in the past month found me and tried to convince me to join Blood’s pack.  I told him no, my mother and Donna told me all about his pack.  I did not want to be a part of that, so my assumption is that my father followed me home one night and saw that I was living with Donna and Felicity.” At this point Roy was lightly pacing back and forth hoping that Donna and Felicity wouldn’t be in too much trouble or any trouble at all with Quentin.

Donna got up from her place on the couch and put her arms around Roy “this is not your fault you wanted a better life then being like your father this is Sebastian’s fault he is trying to make a pack that will overpower all other packs.”

Quentin walked up to them and stands in front a Roy “she is right it’s not your fault I will talk to the Alpha of the star pack and see what can be done Sebastian has gone too far he may come from one of the original bloodlines but what he’s doing goes against all rules that were put in place by the original family’s.”

Quentin walks into the dining room with his cell phone in his hand “hello Laurel are you busy today?”

“No dad I have the day off , what can I do to help?” The voice on the other end and said.

“I can use your help with taking some people shopping they got in a tight situation and the need some clothes I will explain everything when I set up a meeting with the Queens.  So I can let them know that you’re passing by just use your key.”

“Okay I think Sara has the day off too I will ask she if wants to join us, talk to you later dad.” Laurel hung up the phone. 

Quentin walked back to Donna and the others “I call Laurel she will pass by and take you guys shopping so you have some new clothes and you can get the smell the smoke off you.  I will head into work and then stop by the Alpha and inform him on what’s going on you’ll be safe in the city Sebastian would not dare coming in to this city.”

Letting go of Roy Donald walks up to Quentin and gives him a hug “thank you and I hope that as being here is not going to cause a problem with your pack.”

Quentin lets go of Donna and heads out of his apartment.  He decided to go and see the Alpha before heading into work.

**_Queen consolidated_ **

In an office with glass walls and floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city a man in suits stands behind a desk looking at paper is end computer screen. 

He gets brought out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his work phone “Yes Shado.”

“Quentin lance is here to see you Mr. Queen, he does not have a meeting however but he said is urgent do I let him in?” the woman’s voice says over the intercom.

Mr. Queen doesn’t answer he just lifts hand and motions for Lance to coming in and hangs up the phone.

“How can I help you?”

“Oliver sorry to just show up like this but Sebastian is up to no good again, I have some old friend that showed up saying he burned down their house while they were still in it.”

Oliver got up from behind his desk and walked in front of lance “one it is OK and two why did Sebastian go after these particular people.”

“Because they are the last of the Mystic Angel Pack, it’s just her and her daughter left they die and the line of the pack dies.  They were put in the witness protection program the first time he attempted to kill them he managed to kill her husband.”

“I need to meet them, set up a meeting with Shado for tomorrow I will have Slade and Diggle here with me.”

“I have Laurel taking them out today all they had with them was a duffel bags each I know that they have a change of clothes in there but I don’t think it’s enough for very long time.” Quentin begins to walk out of the office he then remembers something and stops turns around “Oliver one more thing one other person that with them a boy name Roy apparently his father is with Sebastian’s pack.  But Roy was raised by his mother until she died three years ago then it went to live with my friend.  I will look into him and see exactly what his background is light and will send you the information as soon as I have it.”

“Do you trust your friend?”

“Yes”

“Do you believe that she would take anyone in that would be a danger to her in her daughter?”

“No”

“And don’t worry about it when we meet him I’ll have john looked into him in I feel it’s necessary.”

Quentin walks out of the office and goes to Shado’s desk to make an appointment as Oliver walks back behind his deck and looks at his computer and papers going back to work.

**_Quentin’s apartment_ **

Donna and Felicity had just finished changing into their spare clothes after the shower they took, with Roy taking his shower they waited for Laurel to show up.  Donna was watching TV as Felicity was on her tablet that she packed in her duffel bag when they heard the bathroom door open and Roy walked out clean and dressed.

Roy was just about to sit down next to Donna when they heard the front door lock being open, they turn around and see a tall brunet walk in followed by blonde.

“Hello!” the brunet yells as she and the blonde walk in.

The brunette spots them in the living room walks to the entryway as the blonde follows her closing the door behind her.

“Hello I’m Laurel and this is my sister Sara.” Laurel says pointing her thumb to the blonde behind her.

Donna and Felicity had gotten up from the couch when they heard the door open “Hello it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Donna said “this is my daughter Felicity and Roy my son.”

Hearing a noise from Roy Donna turns around and looks at him “I don’t know why you’re lying to these people are not really a son.”

Donna turns completely to face him and replies “I may not have given birth to you but you are my son your mother entrusted me with your safety and you have been part of this family since you were born.” Donna says with a stern voice.

“How about we get a move on” Sara said “were burning the light.”

They all followed Sara out the door down to the inside parking garage where they had their car parked.

The silence was beginning to make Felicity on easy so she opened her mouth “so what do you to do for a living?” she asked Laurel and Sara.

“I worked at [City Necessary Resources Initiative](http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/City_Necessary_Resources_Initiative) or CNRI for short.” Laurel answers from the driver’s seat.

“I worked as a bodyguard/security.” Sara answers. “What about you guys what do you do for living? “

“I actually have my own a company for computer security software.” Felicity replied from the back seat since she was the shortest when she was sitting between her mother and Roy.

“I work as her bodyguard when she goes and meet clients and I work as a waiter in a nightclub.” Roy answered.

“So what brings you to starling city in our rush?” Laurel inquires as they get closer to the mall.

Before Donna can open her mouth Felicity answers “just some difficulty at home.” Felicity tried to give a short answer not knowing what can and cannot be said in front of the girls.

They reached mall and Laurel fined a parking spot a few feet away from the entrance.  They stepped out of the vehicle and begin to walk towards the entrance when laurel hears her phone ring she takes a lot of her purse and notices that the caller ID is showing her father cell phone.

“You guys going on the chair were there in a moment I’m just going to take his call.” Laurel gets on the side and answers her phone. 

“Hi dad what’s going on?”

“Hi laurel I forgot to ask you if it would be possible for you to pay for the purchase is today and I’ll give you back the money is moment it would not be wise for these people to use any credit cards or bank cards.” Detective Lance informs his daughter.

“Dad is this something I should know about these people as being around them is that putting us all in danger?” Laurel was getting a little worried with the information her father was getting her.

“No you’re going be fine just make sure that they get something that is presentable going to be meeting Oliver tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Laurel hangs up the phone she was a little on edge with the information that she got why would she they need to go see Oliver.

Once they were done with the shopping they headed back to detective Lance apartment.

**_Quentin’s apartment_ **

Laurel went up with them as Sara stayed in the car she opened the door for Donna, Felicity and Roy helping them bring their bags in.

“How was the shopping trip?” Quentin asked scaring them.

Putting a hand on her chest laurel answers “bad don’t sneak up on us like that.”

Quentin laughs and gets up from his chair to help the ladies bring in the shopping bags.  Laurel kisses on the cheeks and leaves the apartment.

“We have a meeting with the Alpha tomorrow at 9:00.”

“That explain some of the clothes that Laurel made us buy, but why did you insist on her paying because we could have paid for our own things.” Donna questions him.

“I didn’t want to take a chance of Sebastian finding you.” Quentin informs her as he leaves them to the spare bedrooms that used to belong to his daughter’s.

“Felicity you can have Laurel’s old room, Roy you can have Sarah’s and Donna will take my room I will sleep on the couch.”

Knowing that she would not get anywhere with arguing with Quentin she just agreed to take his room.  Quentin went into the kitchen to begin supper hopefully tomorrow would be a productive day.


End file.
